Besando a un desconocido
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: Con la molestia bloqueando tus sentidos cualquiera cometería una locura, en especial alguien como Kagami, así que a la vez no le era tan extraño lo que estaba haciendo Advertencias: Como todo crack escrito por mi hay mención de otras parejas crack


****Se que cuando vean esto van a querer matarme por no haber actualizado mis otros fic pero prometo que lo haré pronto, ya que termine de mudarme.****

****Y bueno mi locura esta dedicada a mi musa Yuusei que la amo con todo mi kokoro jaja****

****Como siempre Kuroko no basket y sus personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo los visualice en otras circunstancias.****

****.****

****.****

****.****

****.****

****.****

* * *

Cabreado, esa era la definición de su estado de ánimo desde hacía dos días, y no fue tanto por quedarse sin novio, cuando lo pensó mejor la verdad es que ni le afectó y eso ¡le molestó todavía más! Seis meses con ese idiota para que al final de cuentas le saliera con que no estaba funcionando, y de todos modos a Kagami poco le importó que lo dejaran, así que había desperdiciado seis meses de su preciosa juventud.

Cuando llegó el fin de semana solo pudo pensar en una cosa, ver a su hermano para desahogarse en canastas, basket y un kilo de hamburguesas del Maji, porque bueno el enamoramiento es así, se pasa y ya. Y eso era lo que lo había hecho subirse a ese tren para llegar a Akita y pasársela todo el fin de semana entre comida rápida y mucho basket con su hermano no sanguíneo.

El motivo de su ruptura, simple, el imbécil de Takao besó a Aomine por perder una apuesta con Imayoshi y Kuroko, después de eso el azabache le dijo que se dio cuenta que lo que sentía al principio por él ya no era lo mismo y que lo mejor era dar por terminada la relación y seguir siendo amigos, solo Takao podía decir eso, y maldito Kuroko y su retorcido novio (entiéndase Imayoshi) también tenían la culpa.

El tren se detuvo y muchas personas subieron en esa estación, posiblemente por la hora, iba parado así que prácticamente fue obligado a moverse, empujado por la gente, logrando detenerse cerca de la puerta del lado contrario. Suelta un suspiro ya bastante cansado, tampoco es como si ganara mucho con estar enojado por lo que pasó, eran adolescentes es obvio que no estarían juntos para toda la vida.

En la siguiente estación suben más personas arrinconándolo más contra la puerta cerrada hasta que afortunadamente colocó sus manos para detenerse antes de chocar con la misma, aunque no habría chocado con la puerta precisamente, no lo vio hasta ese momento pero había un chico justo frente a él ¿desde hace cuánto? No lo sabía, ni cuenta se había dado, tal vez por lo enojado que estaba, aunque descartó esa posibilidad al darse cuenta de que el chico ante sus ojos, en realidad, no tenía presencia, tal vez si no se hubiera detenido con sus manos lo habría aplastado incluso, entre su cuerpo y la puerta y ni se hubiera enterado.

Aunque viéndolo bien no le parecía tan mala idea, bien, algo había hecho corto circuito en él como para pensar de un modo tan… ¿pervertido?, pero es que también, el chico era un poco más bajo que él, iba concentrado en el libro que sostenía con una mano mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba la correa de su mochila, y se recargaba en la puerta. Su cabello gris llamó la atención de Kagami, el chico ante sus ojos era esbelto pero se notaba claramente en su complexión que hacía ejercicio y su piel era tan blanca que parecía un espejismo, ese chico era una maravilla en sí mismo, ¿cómo rayos le había pasado desapercibido?

Kagami no era nada discreto con su escrutinio y su intensa mirada atrajo la del más bajo dejando descubiertos para él, sus ojos grises, quedó prendado de su mirada seria, inexpresiva, intensa de un modo diferente a la suya, era intrigante y misteriosa, atrayente en toda la extensión de la palabra, y así se conectaron en un duelo de miradas, duró minutos o un par de estaciones tal vez ¿Quién sabe?

Un impulso, eso fue lo que pasó, no había otra posible explicación del por qué se había lanzado sobre los delgados labios del desconocido sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, no hubo acercamientos lentos, no hubo palabras de por medio, solo la conexión entre sus labios, ese roce ligero entre ambos que después de un par de movimientos de parte del contario que le invitaban a continuar, se convirtió en algo más intenso y salvaje, algo más como él mismo, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar, y aunque fue Kagami quien comenzó el desenfrenado beso, el de cabello gris fue quien ingresó su lengua primero en la boca ajena, y ahí, en ese instante, el tren se esfumó junto con las personas a su alrededor quedando solo ellos dos, perdidos en la textura de sus labios, el roce de sus lenguas, el sabor de su saliva y el calor de sus cuerpos que, de a poco, se juntaron uno al otro mientras se devoraban mutuamente hasta quedar lo más cerca que podían, esta vez por voluntad propia para poder dejarse por completo sin aliento.

Mientras se degustaban uno al otro el sentido del tiempo desapareció y los minutos se hicieron eternos hasta que el sonido de la voz que anunciaba la siguiente estación le hizo consiente de que ahí debía bajarse, se aleja de los labios del más bajo si querer hacerlo realmente, relamiéndose los propios, jamás había hecho algo como aquello, pero eso de besar a un completo desconocido se había sentido increíble.

Se dio cuenta de que nada lo obligaba a estar tan cerca puesto que el vagón estaba prácticamente vacío ¿Cuándo pasó eso? ¿Cuántas estaciones estuvieron así? Que mas da, lo disfrutó y eso era lo importante.

Escucha de nuevo el anuncio de la estación a la que están arribando, mira al chico de ojos grises escribir algo en un cuaderno, ¿en qué momento lo sacó?, ve como arranca la parte inferior de la hoja de papel y lo deja en su mano junto con otro corto beso en los labios, un beso que Kagami quisiera alargar de nuevo pero que el sonido de las puertas cerrándose se lo impide.

Vio al chico recargarse de nuevo en la puerta donde estaba al principio, lo ve cambiar el cuaderno por aquel libro que había estado leyendo antes mientras el tren comienza a alejarse.

Kagami ve el tren partir, Tatsuya llega detrás suyo, tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención, comienzan a caminar mientras ve el papel en su mano donde esta escrito un número de teléfono y el nombre de su dueño.

\- Mayuzumi Chihiro

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo sé cortísimo para lo que suelo escribir pero bueno ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Lo dejamos así o que Kagami le llame?**

**Saben que amo el crack así que ustedes dirán si Kagami necesita mas amor o con eso fue suficiente**


End file.
